


Luck of the Draw

by Sapphire_Petal



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cardverse, Genderbent Characters, Sue me I love this AU, only Ishimaru and Kirigiri and Naegi tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Petal/pseuds/Sapphire_Petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be over. </p><p>The Black Joker, Junko Enoshima herself, had been destroyed, freeing all four kingdoms from her wrath.</p><p>What fools they were to believe that.</p><p>(The Cardverse AU that no one asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Draw

He sighed and leaned on his hand, his light purple eyes filled with boredom as he stared at the teacher before him.

The infernal woman was droning on and on about the history of their world with a bright smile, acting as if this was new information to the students before her.

He had to fight back a eye roll, lest the woman catch him being, as she said, rebellious, leading her to send a call to his father about how disrespectful he was as a student. True, his father would honestly not care and his mother would smile and congratulate him for putting a peasant like her in her place once she heard, but he would not like to hear another lecture from his godfather about upholding the honor of the Diamond Kingdom.

Sometimes it sucked being the godson of the King of the Diamond Kingdom.

To ease his mind off the annoying woman before him, he turned to his fellow classmates in search of anything interesting.

Katsu seemed to be as bored as he was, though he was not bothering to even hide the fact that he was not paying attention to the woman before him as he was clearly reading a book at his desk.

Looked like someone had given up entirely on the guise of politeness.

Again.

In contrast, Mariko, who sat at the front of the room, seemed to be completely engrossed with the lesson before her, the notebook in front of her filled with notes. Next to her was Hitomi, who seemed to be just as interested in the lesson if the star-eyed look in her eyes was anything to go off of.

He wondered how on earth they could act so interested in a topic they literally had been drilled on since they were born.

In Hitomi’s case however, perhaps she was trying to avoid the attentions of Keiko as the girl stared at her with loving eyes.

Just behind them was Daiki, who was doing anything but paying attention to the woman before him. He was actually lying on his desk, audibly snoring as the teacher continued to ‘educate’ them.

He did not know whether to be disgusted at his mannerisms or impressed by how loud he managed to be while sleeping.

 

There were plenty of other students as well, but they seemed even more boring than his actual friends. Many were nodding off at their desks with droopy eyelids, clearly about to pass out like Daiki had. Those who were not were instead on their cell phones, texting avidly behind textbooks or in their laps.

Though there was an exception even among these students.

Her.

He eyed the young woman sitting innocently at the back of the room, near the back entrance. If she noticed his gaze, she did not bother to acknowledge it. Instead, she merely stayed quiet, slouching in her chair as if it were a beanbag chair she was trying to hide in.

If he could remember correctly, her name was Elvira. She was a transfer student from The Central, according to their teacher when she had arrived.

However, that was all anyone really knew about her. She had managed to keep her lips locked tightly on her past, merely giving anyone a blank look when they dared to come up to her to probe her. She was not a popular student for this reason, but she did not seem to care. Instead, she seemed to desire to get in and out of the school as soon as possible with as little problems as possible.

She was an interesting person to say the least.

“Mr.Kirigiri-Ludenburg!”

He jumped at the loud call. He quickly turned back to the front of the room, only to pale slightly as he caught sight of the angry eyes of his teacher. 

Biting back a groan at what was in store for him, he stood from his desk, bowing politely to his teacher.

“Yes Ms. Suzumoto?” he said politely.

The woman crossed her arms and gave him a stern glare, annoyance clear on her face.

“Mr. Kirigiri-Ludenberg, I have noticed that you seem more interested in looking at Ms. Nakano than listening to my lecture. Shall I stop class to allow you two have a moment?”

He clenched his fist as giggles filled the air from his classmates. From the corner of his eye, he could see Katsu’s smirk as he looked up from his book, as well as the scandalized look on Mariko and the amused expressions on Hitomi and Keiko’s faces. Daiki seemed to be still asleep though.

He began to wonder why he was friends with these people as he bent his head in respect.

“My apologies Madam. I did not mean any disrespect.”

The teacher’s glare did not waver at his words.

“I see. Well Mr. Kirigiri- Ludenburg, I am sure that since you seem so disinterested in my class lecture, you must already know all about our nation’s history.”

Well he did, but that was besides the point. He certainly could not get away with a comment like that at the moment.

So he settled for a fake smile and a shake of his head.

“No madam. I believe that you know the most on this subject.” he assured her.

To his annoyance, the woman was not swayed by his concession.

“I see. And do your actions show this?”

He took a deep breath at her words and was tempted to let his temper free and curse out the bitch in front of him. Somehow though, he was able to fight the urge down.

Thank god for his mother’s acting lessons.

“No madam. And for that I must apologize.”

She nodded at his words, slightly pacified.

“Good. However, you must still be punished for your actions. I would like you to recite the basics of our glorious union of kingdoms as I have just described, just to see if anything actually stuck in your mind.”

He would have preferred strangling the woman before him.

Then again, he was not sure if his status as godson to one of the rulers of the four kingdoms guaranteed him exception to prison time for his actions. 

Though maybe if he claimed that she was disrespecting Katsu, his godfather would let it slide.

It was not as if the heir of the Diamond Kingdom really cared about the woman in the first place.

Putting that plot in the back of his mind, he cleared his throat before turning to the room at large.

“There are a total of four kingdoms in the Nation of Suits. Each kingdom represents a single suit and governs due to its values. The Kingdom of Hearts , currently ruled by Lord Gundam and Lady Sonia Tanaka, represents love, family, and the values of the home. The Kingdom of Spades, currently lead by Lord Hajime and Lady Chiaki Hinata, represents wisdom and health.. The Kingdom of Diamonds currently lead by Lord Byakuya Togami, represents value of both material wealth and wealth not associated with material belonging. And finally, the Kingdom of Clubs, currently lead by Lord Mondo and Lady Kiyataka Oowada, represents growth of the mind as well as the accumulation of knowledge.”

“These four kingdoms unite in the Central, a neutral zone in the center of all four nations. Here, people from all the nations can mingle and interact and the influences of all four nations thrive here. In this city is the Council, where the leaders of all four nations meet in case of an emergency. However, such a meeting has only been called once during the destruction caused by the Joker, Junko Enoshima, who nearly caused the destruction of our union two years ago.”

He can not stop himself from shivering at the mere mention of the demon Joker. 

His mind whirls as he remembers the sounds of gunshots permeating air outside his home as the battles waged all too close to his home. 

He can remember the stressed look on his parent’s and godfather’s faces as they tried in vain to combat the demon that plagued their world relentlessly.

He can remember staring blankly at the dead bodies lying before his home as his parent’s rushed him away from his childhood home.

He closes his eyes and forces himself to count to ten, lest he let the others see his breach of nonchalance. Though, as he opens his eyes, he noticed that his friends were in similar states of fear.

Katsu’s smirk was gone as he looked at him, his wide blue eyes filled with faint fear. Mariko’s eyes were filled with tears while Hitomi and Keiko seemed to be shivering at their desks with a dark expression on their faces as they recalled the horrid affair. 

Daiki, the lucky bastard, was still asleep though.

Still, he steels himself and bows graciously to his teacher.

“I believe I will stop there madam, lest I terrify the class further.”

She only nods, her eyes glazed with fear as if she were stuck in a horrifying memory.

She probably was.

Just as he was about to sit down though, a loud noise filled the room.

RING

He jumps at the sound, only to realize it was simply the bell signaling the end of class. 

The sound does not seem to cheer up the class though. Many are slow to get up from their seats and all are silent as they gather their things and head out into the hall. 

He proceeds to grab his own items and begins to make his way to the exit, intent on leaving the room as soon as he can.

Then he sees Elvira.

The girl has not moved from her seat. She merely sits at her desk and stares down at the desk before her, tears clear in her eyes as her long dark hair fell around her.. 

Pity fills him at the sight before him, as he knows all too well the horrors of the war only a few years ago. He moves to join her, intent on trying to at least help the mysterious girl.

“Haruki.”

He stopped by the sound of Katsu’s voice. He freezes at his call and turns, intending to glare at his young friend.

Then he sees the desperate glaze in his friend’s eyes.

He sighs and walks over to his friend, knowing that he needed him at the moment.

He can not help but glance back behind him as he leaves the room, curious to see the state of Elvira.

All he sees is an empty desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to one of the projects I have been hinting at.
> 
> Bit of a background here, I used to be in the Hetalia fandom, and one thing i loved from there was the cardverse AU. I always wanted to push the idea further and a few weeks ago, I had the idea to write this.
> 
> This is the result of that idea.
> 
> I initially was going to publish this later, but I found that I could not work on anything else until I had this at least started, hence why I wrote this instead of Let the Games Begin. That will be updated later today, I assure any readers of that.
> 
> I do have a contest for you all though.
> 
> Who can correctly guess the parents of all the named students in this chapter? The answers will be confirmed in the next update, but I am curious to see if anyone can get all of them.
> 
> Who knows, maybe the closest person will get a prize. ;)
> 
> Good luck everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this. :)  
> Update schedule: Whenever I have time
> 
> Edit: just finished the Future Arc episode  
> WHAT THE EVERLASTING HELL WAS THAT


End file.
